Virus 2 point 0
by DwarfRunner
Summary: SG1 just spent a week celebrating a new treaty with another world. They brought back some new medicines and some naquadah! But they also picked up something they didn't intend... Bum bum buuuum!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SG1 isn't mine, etc etc. Especially considering I was 3 when the first movie came out... there's no way it originated from me.

This takes place vaguely sometime post-zatarc season 4.. so season 4/5 sometime.

I basically wrote this just for fun. I'm a diehard Sam/Jack shipper. I have no shame. Sam & Jack forever!

Any reviews appreciated. And please check out my other fun sam/Jack fics.

Happy reading

Xoxoxoxo

After being cleared by medical, SG1 split up for desperately needed showers. They had just returned from a week long celebration for a treaty with another planet. That planet had an amazing naquadah deposit and quite a few interesting herbs and medicines. People had been outrageously celebratory: every member of SG1 had been kissed and propositioned multiple times.

Sam brushed her teeth until her gums felt raw. She for one, was very glad to be home. She had a dozen projects to finalize and she was long overdue to visit Cassie. Finally, she finished brushing her teeth and gave her hair another once over with her towel. She felt like a real person again. She leisurely made her way to her lab where she quickly put the finishing touches on two different projects and settled into her work on a third.

Sam had her nose buried so deeply in her notes and her computer screen that she didn't even notice right away that someone was in the room with her.

Suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she nearly jumped out of her seat. Instinct took over and she twisted, elbow aimed for a face strike.

Colonel O'Neill caught her arm in a tight, vice like grip. He gave her one of his trademark half grins.

"Oh, sir!" She exclaimed. "I didn't see you!"

"Your elbow says you did," he retorted, still holding the offending appendage.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Sam said in a rush. He continued to grip her elbow. "Sii..iir? Everything okay?"

"Hm? Yes," he replied, a mischevious glint in his chocolate gaze. "Peachy."

"Can I have my arm back?" Asked a bewildered Sam. Jack smirked and gently released her arm but didn't move from his spot almost inside of her own personal space.

Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room. She squinted at the security camera. It was off. Oh dear.

"Samantha," Jack whispered. He reached up and gently cupped her cheek.

"Colonel?" Sam put a hand on his chest and gently tried to push him back. He didn't budge so much as a centimeter. Jack O'Neill was an exceptionally solid man. "Colonel, what are you doing...? Colonel we agreed that nothing could happen. That's what we said after the zatarc testing..."

He glanced down at her hand and smirked again before taking another small step forward until his face was mere inches from hers, their bodies pressed together from feet to hips.

"Samantha, I can't stop thinking about you," he whispered, stroking the side of her face. His other hand had come to rest on her waist. "I need you-I want you. Don't you need me?"

Oh boy. This was sounding eerily familiar. The virus from the land of the Touched.. craaap. Sam really didn't want to hurt her CO, but he seemed to have lost his mind. Post mission reports from last time said the virus had turned him violent initially. And...how could he have gotten it? They hadnt been near that planet in ages. SG17 had taken over that one; they loved long term, nitty gritty diplomacy. SG1 was more make contact, impress their pants off, settle on the big picture and then move out to go back to smashing bugs and destroying snakes. This particular people had requested SG1 for the celebration, because, of course, they had made initial contact. SG7 had done most all the actual negotiating. They had been at the celebrations too. They had actually remained in the planet to continue hammering out a few final details.

She leaned as far away she she could from him, trapped as she was between his immovable body and her table.

"Sir, you've been taken over by some sort of virus," Sam explained slowly. His hand exploring her face had settled on the back of her neck. Ohhhh boy. She was feeling soooo many things she wasn't supposed to. Her stomach leapt in anticipation. Had the virus gotten to her too? More than likely. "Sir, sir you have to stop. Think about what youre doing-"

The whole time she tried to speak, Jack's gazed flicked between her eyes and her lips and all up and down her body. Sam felt behind her, trying to find her phone or something solid to hit the colonel over the head with. Her microscope; that thing was worth a small fortune.

"Samantha," he breathed. His grip tightened on the back of her neck and pulled her irresistibly forward. Despite the force of the pull, when his lips pressed over hers they were gentle, soft. Oh no no no no no. This was very very bad.

xoxoxoxo

Thanks for reading! Any reviews are appreciated. I didn't use a beta, so any errors are all me!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still not mine :( Like I said, I think I was 3 when the first movie came out. I know Mozart had a symphony at age 6 and all... buuuut... I am not Mozart.**

 **Any reviews appreciated! And please check out my other fics.**

 **I am a diehard Sam/Jack shipper. SAM AND JACK FOREVER.**

 **Love, Dwarf Runner**

 **xoxoxo**

 _The whole time she tried to speak, Jack's gazed flicked between her eyes and her lips and all up and down her body. Sam felt behind her, trying to find her phone or something solid to hit the colonel over the head with. Her microscope; that thing was worth a small fortune._

 _"Samantha," he breathed. His grip tightened on the back of her neck and pulled her irresistibly forward. Despite the force of the pull, when his lips pressed over hers they were gentle, soft. Oh no no no no no. This was very very bad._

 _ **Xoxoxo**_

For a full ten seconds Sam forgot to breathe. She forgot she was a USAF officer, that she was currently breaking several regulations... Jack O'Neill was an _excellent_ kisser. He pressed her back against her worktable, one hand on the back of her head, holding her close. His other arm snaked around her back, trapping her even further.

He broke from her lips for a brief second and she twisted her face to one side. She would _not_ take advantage of her commanding officer. Someone not in full control of their faculties? That was called 'how to be a horrible human being'.

"Sir," she repeated. "Sir, _stop_."

"Samantha," he whispered, going after her ear instead. Sam had had enough. This had to stop, now. It wasn't right, for so many reasons. Sam managed to get one arm free again as the colonel was far too interested in her neck and ear at the moment. She pulled back as much as she could and struck him across the face.

 _Ouch_!

He had a very solid jaw. She winced as her knuckles struck; she was also at a terrible angle. But with her legs completely trapped, she couldn't do too much else. The colonel paused in his exploration of her throat, thrown only a little off by her punch. He looked down at her in some confusion. "Samantha, don't you want me?"

"I-not like this, _sir_!" She protested. De ja view! He frowned but leaned forward, about to kiss her again. Feeling truly desperate now, she head butted his nose.

"Gah! Samantha! What are you doing?" He gasped, stumbling back, clutching his nose. Sam took advantage of his distraction to dash into the hall. Where was everyone? Surely it wasn't _that_ late. Sam turned and dashed down the hall, searching for an SF or anyone, anywhere.

"Samantha! Come back! Please!" Colonel O'Neill called after her. Sam dashed down another corridor and collided with a couple making out. Right there. In the hall. The SGC had apparently run mad. Sam stumbled back and to her horror realized it was Daniel and Janet.

Sam squinted up at the couple. Janet appeared to be having similar difficulties to Sam. Sam jumped up and kicked the back of Daniel's knees then delivered a swift elbow to his head, knocking him down.

"Let's go!" Sam said, grabbing Janet's arm and dragging her down the hall.

" _What_ is going on!?" Demanded Janet. "I cleared SG1!"

"I know! I have a theory, but first we have to get somewhere safe," replied Sam. They found an access to the ladder system between stairs and hastily began to climb. "If I'm correct, we're going to need Teal'c."

They moved as quickly as possible and at last reached the private quarters level. Sam cautiously poked her head out of the door. All clear.

"Janet, _where_ is everyone?" Whispered Sam.

"Probably searching for us," replied Janet softly. "At last count there were 22 women assigned to the SGC. I know for a fact that six are off-world, ten are off home for the night. There were some injuries and so a few teams are on stand-down. That leaves 4, apart from us. If _all_ the men have whatever SG1 has..."

"Damn," whispered Sam. She glanced down the hall, still half hiding inside the ladder tube. "The way Colonel O'Neill was behaving- it was almost like the virus from the Touched, except-"

"Except there's no _real_ sense of violence," chimed in Janet, glancing down the tube, watching their six. "It just seems like they _have_ to mate! But why is it only affecting the men? At least, I don't feel a strong urge to jump anyone."

"I'm not sure," replied Sam. They had to move. Jack O'Neill knew the base better than anyone and would certainly be after Sam soon. "Has anyone been to the Touched planet recently?"

"Just SG17- but they're one of the teams off-world right now, but like you said, there's not really violence," interjected Janet. "They just have the mating part going. This started just a few hours ago, right?"

"Yes," Sam said. She glanced back on their six. She swore she heard something. "We have to get to Teal'c's room. The armory would be best but that's three floors up. Hopefully we can hide out in his room and he'll be able to get us some zats."

Sam peered up and down the corridor again and then gestured Janet out, turning and sealing the ladder tube behind them. Cautiously, they dashed down the corridor and paused at the corner. Sam held up the halt hand command and Janet froze. Sam sidled right up to the corner, listening carefully. She thought she heard the rustle of fabric. Very slowly, craning her neck, Sam glanced around the corner into the hall leading to Teal'c quarters. Fully occupied. No less than four SFs and- Colonel Jack O'Neill.

 **Xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Mozart, aka, Stargate isn't mine... see my earlier posts (:**

 **Sorry for the delay... I was having some writer's block.**

 **This week I also somehow strain/sprained my hamstring and it hurt like heck, so I've been on some fun painkillers that made me really sleepy... but mostly it was just writer's block.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Made my day (: I was hoping for 5 on that chapter, so I'm hoping for this one at least 5! But I really am hoping for more. But not to worry, I'm not one of those people who** ** _depends_** **on reviews to keep going ;)  
But here ya go, enjoy!  
Love, Dwarf Runner**

 **PS. Sumanira, this one is 1300 words! I hope that's long enough for you! I tried, I really did (:**

 **Much love :)**

 **xoxoxo**

 _Sam glanced back on their six. She swore she heard something. "We have to get to Teal'c's room. The armory would be best but that's three floors up. Hopefully we can hide out in his room and he'll be able to get us some zats."_

 _Sam peered up and down the corridor again and then gestured Janet out, turning and sealing the ladder tube behind them. Cautiously, they dashed down the corridor and paused at the corner. Sam held up the halt hand command and Janet froze. Sam sidled right up to the corner, listening carefully. She thought she heard the rustle of fabric. Very slowly, craning her neck, Sam glanced around the corner. Fully occupied. No less than four SFs and- Colonel Jack O'Neill._

 _ **Xoxoxoxo**_

"Damn," whispered Sam. She pulled herself back alongside Janet and hand signalled the small woman to hurry back the way they had come. They rushed back to the tube. They would have to aim for the armory, but if the colonel had already thought of Teal 'c, no doubt he had the armory covered. "Surface or infirmary do you think?" Sam whispered.

"Surface, we need help," Janet replied.

Janet opened the tube and hurried in, and Sam glanced back and saw, to her horror, a booted foot, then a solid body, that of a man, come around the corner.

Sam hastily shut the tiny doctor into the tube and pressed her body as a shield against the door.

Colonel O'Neill's face broke into a relieved grin when he saw her. Sam squinted as he came nearer to her; his face was flushed and a thin sheen of sweat stood out on his forehead.

"Samantha," he said, holding out his arms wide. "I was so worried. Why did you leave me earlier? "

Oh boy.

"Sir," Sam said slowly, holding up both hands defensively, "I think you have come into contact with something that is causing you to behave... erratically. I'm not sure why but it seems to be affecting only the men."

Colonel O'Neill paused briefly, looking confused. Then he seemed to come to some conclusion and broke out into a slightly condescending grin as though she were a child.

"Samantha, that's crazy," he said, approaching slowly. Sam glanced down the hall behind the colonel: two SFs had appeared around the corner.

Sam turned and dashed down the hall and heard three pairs of boots pounding the concrete after her. She mainly wanted to distract them and give Janet time to go for help. It seemed to be working as she raced down yet another corridor. Sam ran as hard as she could, but there was only so much space per level and she hit a dead end: Colonel O'Neill had sealed the blast doors on this level. She was trapped. She heard the footsteps slow and stop behind her as she tried to swipe her security card.

Swipe.

Deny.

Swipe.

Deny.

Damn.

Sam turned to face the colonel, who seemed to be sweating more than this situation dictated. The two SFs stood stoically behind him, guarding any possible escape and making a fight decidedly one-sided, and ending not in Sam's favor.

"Samantha, _you_ were exposed to a hallucinogen on our mission that Doc Frasier didn't catch right away in our post-mission check," Colonel O'Neill explained patiently. He blinked rapidly, as though trying to focus. "So come with me, please."

Sam frowned as he approached, glancing back at the SFs. Did that mean that they weren't affected?

"Airmen, stop him," Sam ordered. " _He_ has been compromised! Not me. That's an _order_! Look at him! He's clearly unwell." The two SFs glanced at each other, clearly uncertain what to do. But Jack O'Neill's uniform _did_ say _colonel_. Oh boy. They did not follow her order. Seriously, didn't they teach critical thinking skills at the academy.

"Take her to holding cell alpha-two three," ordered Colonel O'Neill, still blinking rapidly. The SFs quickly complied and Sam surrendered, wondering if she was fast enough to take out both SFs before the colonel could enter the fray and take her down. But it looked like Colonel O'Neill was starting to struggle.

"Colonel," Sam said desperately, trying to appeal to his non-commander mode. "Jack, please, you know this isn't right." The two SFs seized her arms and frog-marched her to the elevator, Colonel O'Neill trailing behind.

Just as the elevator _dinged!_ Sam quickly twisted out of the grip of the SFs and slammed her elbow back into one's face, turned and delivered a perfect right hook across the face of the other. As he stumbled back, Sam grabbed the second SF's shoulders and and yanked his body down, slamming her knee into his sternum at full force. As he stumbled again, Sam introduced his nose to her fist then threw herself into the elevator, wildly slapping the top of the buttons, trying to get anything near the surface level. Something heavy fell on her as the doors slid smoothly shut behind her. Cursing, she rolled, trying to find some leverage to fight back against her attacker.

Struggling, Sam realized the weight was none other than one Colonel O'Neill. Sam swore and brought her head up to try and head butt him again. He managed to twist, still pinning her with the full weight of his body, straddling her middle. Remembering her self-defense skills, Sam began yanking her knees up as hard as she could to hit the colonel's low back and bum. He grunted and fell forward. Sam twisted, throwing an arm above her head, getting it out of the way, and rolling, managing to get herself under just one of Jack's legs, rather than trapped directly under him. She twisted again from her position on her side and threw her arm back, managing to strike him across the face.

He grunted and blindly reached out with one hand, holding his aching face with the other. Sam managed to get herself into an impossible pose, twisting the heck away from Jack's searching hand. She seized his wrist and yanked it up while sliding out from under him and somewhat awkwardly winding up on her knees just behind him.

Unfortunately, Jack O'Neill was a very strong man who had endured a great deal of torture. A simple pulled shoulder muscle was nothing. He yanked back and down, twisting and throwing Sam into the wall, leaving her momentarily stunned.

"Samantha," Colonel O'Neill gasped, "What- are- you- doing!?"

Sam groaned and tried to roll away as he crawled over to her.

"Samantha, please," he whispered, grabbing her wrists. "Please, I - need- you."

Sam groaned again as feeling came back into her body and a throbbing ache spread from her mid back.

"Sir-no, you're sick," she whispered back, coming to her senses a little. Colonel O'Neill leaned in close and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Samantha," he said quietly, straddling her again. Gently, Jack began to nuzzle into her neck again, kissing it slowly, making little trails of tingles on the sensitive skin. Sam groaned.

"Jack O'Neill. STOP," Sam ordered. He pulled away and gazed down at her in confusion, his face definitely flushed. Sam took in the small drops of sweat gathering on his brow. "You are ill, sir."

"No I'm not," he said, bewildered. "I'm fine." He squinted at her. "I _need_ you. I... I _want_ you." His voice trailed off, grip growing weaker. Sweat slid down his red face; his eyes were bright with fever.

"Sir, let go," whispered Sam. Her back was killing her. When he had thrown her into the wall, she had hit the safety handrail.

"You're... the only one who can help," said Jack slowly. "We have to-"

"NO," interrupted Sam. "No, we _really_ don't."

"Please," whispered Jack. Sam carefully pulled her hands away from him and propped herself up against the wall. "Samantha...? I need you..." Suddenly, he collapsed, face first into her lap.

The elevator _dinged!_ and the doors slid open.

 **xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xoxoxoxo**

Disclaimer: SG1 is not mine!

Sam and Jack forever!

A/N: So, this is for all 3 of you who reviewed the last chapter. I have 19 followers... but only got three reviews on the last chapter... I kept waiting and waiting for more... but I have decided to continue this for **dpdp** , **Sumanira** , and **Smiffy11052** : Thank you so much guys for taking 5 seconds of your life to drop me a line. It means a lot (:

This one will have to be short because I have to be to my community theater in a little bit. I am currently in a production of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. It's my first ever Shakespeare (: And the first show since high school I've done that I've had a line. (I've only done a couple shows since, one was as chorus and the others were as backstage tech crew.)

But again thank you **dpdp** , **Sumanira,** and **Smiffy11052.**

I've been telling myself this story in my head during scenes in the show where I'm supposed to keep a straight face, and if you've ever read/seen Much Ado... it's a comedy. And unfortunately I've always been bad at the laughing game, and the minor character I play is in some of the funniest scenes in the whole show, in my humble opinion ;)

 **Sumanira:** I promise the next installment will be longer than this one, just for you (:

Much Love, Dwarf Runner

PS. I have absolutely no idea what floor everyone's quarters are on in the SGC, so I just made some up.

 **Love, DR**

 **xoxoxoxo**

" _Damn," whispered Sam. She pulled herself back alongside Janet and hand signalled the small woman to hurry back the way they had come. They rushed back to the tube. They would have to aim for the armory, but if the colonel had already thought of Teal 'c, no doubt he had the armory covered. "Surface or infirmary do you think?" Sam whispered._

" _Surface, we need help," Janet replied._

 _Janet opened the tube and hurried in, and Sam glanced back and saw, to her horror, a booted foot, then a solid body, that of a man, come around the corner._

 _Sam hastily shut the tiny doctor into the tube and pressed her body as a shield against the door._

 **xoxoxo**

Janet wasted five seconds staring at the now-sealed tube door in shock, a little afraid for her best friend. She bit her lip for a moment before resolutely beginning her climb to the surface. It took forever because they had been on the 20th floor to try and reach Teal'c. Janet had to pause a few times to catch her breath on the climb. She needed to start hitting the gym more routinely; she had been slacking lately. Janet froze momentarily just a few floors short of the escape hatch, hearing movement and shouting in the halls. She swore and quickly resumed her climb; she had to get to the surface. Several nerve-wracking moments later, Janet hit the hatch. She carefully looped her leg through the ladder to anchor herself and began twisting with all the strength her tiny frame could manage, all the while listening below for anyone coming after her.

Finally, she managed to get the hatch open and sighed with relief as she shoved the hatch up and out. Sam must have been successful in diverting the colonel's attentions. Janet hoped Sam would be safe from the colonel's advancements for the time being.

Janet wriggled out of the escape hatch just as she heard shouts echoing from below through the tube. Someone near the bottom of the shaft had finally thought to check for her. Damn. Janet tried to gently close the heavy hatch; not an easy task. She was fairly certain it weighed as much as she did. The hatch slipped from her fingers and banged shut with an almighty _clang!_ she was fairly certain echoed throughout the galaxy. Janet glanced around the darkened forest, trying to get her bearings.

The mountain top stretched up behind her and to her left; town lay behind and directly off to the right then, a good three clicks. Sure, that would easy, in heels and a skirt, in the dark and cold. Janet shivered and pulled her lab coat tighter around her body, wishing for once that she would adopt the lax manner of SG1 and the other teams for wearing BDUs and combat boots. She felt that as the CMO that she should always look professional, and that involved wearing her blues and dress heels all the time. Janet hadn't arrived at the rank of "major" for nothing and resolutely set off in the direction of town, moving as quickly as she could, trying desperately not to make noise.

Janet had to move more slowly than she would have liked because of her impractical hiking shoes. Her mind kept straying back to that kiss Daniel had given her and she couldn't help a faint smile from spreading over her face but shook her head quickly. Clearly he and the colonel were under some sort of alien influence. A virus that made people, specifically men, need to mate? That didn't make sense. A Goa'ould experiment gone terribly wrong? Perhaps there was a physiological difference between SG1 and the inhabitants of - it had been P3X-773 right? Sam had mentioned that they had all been kissed many many times. There had to be something to that. Some sort of disease? But no one had seemed ill on the planet. Janet wondered how SG-17 was doing; were they sick?

Janet heard a twig crack and jumped, realizing she hadn't been scanning her surroundings as well as she should be. Any of the SGC personnel could be out here to capture her. Janet hurried on through the trees. Thirty minutes later, she finally reached the edge of town and a small gas station. Janet had, of course, left her cell phone in the infirmary. Who to call? The top secret nature of the SGC severely limited her options. Hammond had debriefed SG1 this afternoon after their return; would he be infected as well?

Janet pushed open the door to the gas station. The sleepy looking attendant looked up from idly flipping through a trashy magazine. She didn't say anything to Janet but went back to the photographs of celebrities and what looked strangely like a green version of an Asgard.

"Excuse me," Janet interrupted the woman's magazine perusal. The woman glanced up again and raised her eyebrows. "Might I use your phone? My car broke down and I'm afraid I left my phone at work tonight."

The woman looked Janet up and down before disappearing into her office and returning with a cordless. She mutely handed it over and then went back to her odd reading choice.

"Thank you," Janet said politely, accepting the thick phone. Janet walked away toward the short, rather smelly restroom hallway and began dialing the general's cell phone. Janet waited on tenterhooks, hoping that the general had not been compromised. After four rings, he answered.

"Hammond," the Texan said gruffly.

Oops, Janet had woken her CO. But considering the situation at the base...

"Sir, it's Doctor Frasier," Janet said quickly. "Sir, I'm afraid we have a bit of situation at the mountain."

"Doctor Frasier?" Hammond asked in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Well... this is difficult to explain, sir," Janet said slowly. "I can't say too much. I am at the gas station near the mountain, sir. It seems that... Jack's team brought something else back from... Canada. It is causing a few issues, General. I don't think I should say much else here..."  
"I'm already en route to you, doctor," the general said. "Hang in there. I'll be to the station soon."

Janet sighed in relief. "Yes, sir," she replied. "See you in a bit."

Janet returned the phone with a quiet, "Thank you," and went to wait by the drinks, pretending to be interested in an energy drink. A Rockstar. Curious, Janet picked it out of the cooler and scanned the label, her eyebrows shooting up. That was a heart attack waiting to happen.

Lights flashed across the store through the windows and Janet glanced out to see a black SUV pulling into the gas station. Texas plates. Finally.

 **xoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to get out. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE REVIEWS! :D You all made my day. Last week was bonkers with Much Ado- it was the final production on that theater's stage because of budget cuts :( So it was a phenomenal, but extremely emotional time. Our closing night, none of us wanted to leave the theater. There were many many tears during final curtain call. Ugh, getting sad again thinking about it. I'm going to miss that place so, so much.

Big shout out to Rebbeccca! Thanks for reading like all of my stories and reviewing them! Dpdp, Sumanira, SamOneill01, of course, thank you as well for your reviews! And those guests who left reviews anonymously, thank you as well (if you come back to this story) :D any reviews make me a happy camper!

 **Disclaimer:** All I get outta this is the joy of bringing more SG1 into the world (: If MGM decides to sue me... I have about 7 grand in student debt, a tube of toothpaste, and a few extra pairs of socks. I don't own Stargate, that is all.

Enjoy!

Love DR

 **xoxoxoxo**

" _I'm so sorry I hurt you Samantha," he said quietly, straddling her again. Gently, Jack began to nuzzle into her neck again, kissing it slowly, making little trails of tingles on the sensitive skin. Sam groaned._

" _Jack O'Neill. STOP," Sam ordered. He pulled away and gazed down at her in confusion, his face definitely flushed. Sam took in the small drops of sweat gathering on his brow. "You are ill, sir."_

" _No I'm not," he said, bewildered. "I'm fine." He squinted at her. "I need you. I... I want you." His voice trailed off, grip growing weaker. Sweat slid down his red face; his eyes were bright with fever._

" _Sir, let go," whispered Sam. Her back was killing her. When he had thrown her into the wall, she had hit the safety handrail._

" _You're... the only one who can help," said Jack slowly. "We have to-"_

" _NO," interrupted Sam. "No, we really don't."_

" _Please," whispered Jack. Sam carefully pulled her hands away from him and propped herself up against the wall. "Samantha...? I need you..." Suddenly, he collapsed, face first into her lap._

 _The elevator dinged! and the doors slid open._

 **xoxo**

Sam glanced anxiously out of the elevator, relieved when she realized no one was in the corridor. Where _was_ everyone tonight? Sam glanced down at her watch: 01:47. Oh. That's where everyone had gone. Home. Most of the SGC was comprised of normal people with lives outside the mountain; they went home to spouses, kids, and dogs at the end of the day. SG1 infamously had no lives outside of each other.

Sam sighed and glanced up at the screen: floor 5, spare labs and offices. Sam hit the hold button on the elevator, wondering if security would come running. She glanced up at the security camera to see the little red light blinking away, happily betraying her. Damn. Sam stood, letting the colonel slide to the floor. Were all of the men infected or not? With a great deal of difficulty, Sam seized the colonel under the arms and dragged him from the elevator and down to the first door she came to. Remembering the blast door incident with her ID badge, she borrowed the colonel's and swiped into a storage room, then hastily pocketed it.

How to do this? Sam stared around the room after painfully dragging the colonel in. Her back ached from the strain of pulling Colonel O'Neill, and from hitting the railing in the elevator. She close the door firmly behind them, wondering how to help the colonel. She hoped Janet had reached help by now and that reinforcements would be on their way. Sam peered through the dim lighting of the room, surrounded by boxes and boxes of miscellaneous and forgotten things and rack after rack of old gear. She dug through one box and came out with a few retired BDU jackets. She hastily rolled one for a pillow for the colonel and then draped the others over and around him, trying to get him warm. She felt his forehead; he clearly was running a fever.

Sam bit her lip. Now what? She would have to take the tubes again down to the infirmary. Damn. If only there were intermediary medical stations. They needed to figure out how to contain whatever this was. Janet had said there might be four other females still on base... Sam wondered where they could possibly be, if they even were around. Sam dug through the boxes again for more jackets, packed the colonel up a little more snuggly and then took one and an old cap for herself. She tucked her slowly-lengthening hair up into the cap and shrugged into the sack-like jacket. Maybe this could help camouflage her just long enough to get to the infirmary.

Sam sidled up to the door and carefully opened it, as slowly as possible. She held her breath as she listened for any movement. Hearing nothing, she tentatively peered out into the corridor: all clear. She tucked the colonel's ID for safe keeping into her trouser pocket and quickly abandoned the storage closet, closing the door tightly behind her. Dare she risk the elevators? It would be so much faster. But the ultimate question: were the other men on base affected, or not? Sam bit her lip and tried to think how the guys walked and she decided to risk it. She strutted her way to the elevator, purposefully placing her feet in a wide stance and hunching up her shoulders slightly. She swiped the colonel's card and stepped into the elevator, casually slouching against the wall and praying that no one in the security room was paying attention to the elevator feeds.

Sam didn't realize she had her breath held until the doors whooshed open on floor 21, the infirmary. She exhaled and stepped into the hall. The whole place seemed abandoned as she set off down the corridor, trying to appear nonchalant, as though she had every reason to be in the infirmary so late. Sam glanced around the infirmary: no one seemed to be on shift. What the hell was going on? Perhaps the night nurses had stepped out for coffee?

There were no injured SGC personnel staying the night, so the beds were all empty. Sam hurried to the cabinet on the far side of the room and pulled out a basic bottle of Acetaminophen for the colonel's fever, a stretchy rubber band and a needle and a small vial to take some of his blood. Hopefully, she would be able to get out with it and find Janet to determine what was making their men act so... out of character. Sam stuffed her pockets with supplies, remembering a cotton ball and band aid at the last second and turned to leave. The base alarms went off.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" An unfamiliar technician announced. Walter had gone home for once? "Unscheduled off-world activation!"

 **xoxoxoxo**

Janet stepped out into the parking lot to General Hammond's black SUV, tension freezing her shoulders and making her head ache. Would the general be infected? The tall Texan stepped out of his vehicle.

"Doctor Frasier?" He asked, closing the door. "What's the situation? What are you doing all the way out here? Did you walk here?"

Janet looked him over warily; he seemed to be okay.

"Sir, how do you... feel...?" Janet asked slowly, not moving any closer to the general. He frowned.

"Doctor?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you feel... concupiscent?" Janet asked, still not moving, carefully observing him for the same flush she had noticed in Daniel.

"It's the middle of the night, doctor," the general said impatiently. "Let's get in my car here and-"

"Sir-" Janet interrupted, "tonight, Jack and Daniel both acted out of character. I think they may have brought a... virus back from Canada from their last trip. They... that is seem to have a strong urge to mate." She didn't know how else to put it. She wondered again how Sam was doing with the colonel. Just then, the general's phone rang, saving him from even attempting to figure out how to reply.

"Hammond," he said, glancing away from the doctor for a minute. Then his eyes went wide in shock and he turned back to Janet. "Yes, I understand."

"Doctor Frasier, I don't know what's going on with... Jack, but that was the night technician, we have a medical emergency and we're both needed on base," Hammond explained quickly, hanging up the call. "Explain the rest of the situation on the way, please. I feel fine."

Hesitantly, Janet got into the passenger seat of Hammond's SUV and they drove off toward the base.

"At approximately 0:50 this morning, Daniel came to see me, sir," Janet began slowly as they sped toward the SGC. "And he- well, he began kissing me, sir."

"Excuse me?" Demanded the general. "What?" It technically wasn't against any rule or regulation, they weren't in the same chain of command and Daniel wasn't even military. But still, General Hammond typically discouraged those sort of things on base.

"Yes, sir," Janet said with a nod. They began to slow for the drive up to the base. "And he wouldn't take "no" for an answer, even after I tried to escape. He kept saying that he "needed" me. Then Sam saved me by kicking him down, having just escaped from her own... situation with Colonel O'Neill."

"Damnit," Hammond muttered. "We may need to seal off the mountain. We may not be able to get in... What else, doctor?"

"Well, sir, when I left, Sam was providing a distraction to the colonel," explained Janet. "I heard her take off running. The colonel and the SFs were chasing her as far as I could tell. But sir, you debriefed SG1 today. Are you feeling... all right? Any urge to mate?"

The general almost laughed. "No, doctor, I do not feel the urge to mate," he replied. The SGC was supposed to have been a short-term, cushy desk job on his way to retirement. Sometimes he still dreamed of retiring. Damn Apophis. He rubbed his head as they neared the first security checkpoint.

"Sir, I was unable to determine the status of the other men on base," Janet said quickly. "Sam sprang me and provided an escape. But if you're feeling all right... however, it seemed that Colonel O'Neill had... taken over the base when I left. He is your second in command, sir. Personnel will likely be following any orders he gave while under this influence."

"Or he's ill, doctor," the general said, pulling out his ID badge and slowly his SUV to a stop. "The technician that called said that SG7 just came back and the men on the team are all severely ill. The female is reporting similar actions from the male members of the team which you described of SG1."

"So we can probably safely assume it came from P46-928," Janet said as the general rolled down the window and passed his ID to the waiting sergeant. The sergeant scanned it, then waved them through. "But you said that the female is fine?"

"Yes, doctor," the general replied, pulling his vehicle forward to the small parking lot just past the first guard shack. "We are going to remain up here for now. The more I hear, the more worried I am becoming. We need to be sure this isn't a contagion that will spread."

"Sir, I think we could safely send in an all-female team," Janet said thoughtfully. "It doesn't seem to have any sort of effect. If I remember correctly, the academy has a fairly decent number of female recruits this year. If we use the junior and senior cadets as leaders and fill in with as many other female airwomen as we can find, it should work. There are not many female personnel assigned to the SGC, sir. I could go in with a team and we could take tranq guns to disable the men."

The general frowned at her. "The technician sounded fine," he said slowly.

"Well, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel sounded fine earlier during their debriefing," Janet replied. "I think just a few small teams- say five teams of three or four women each- would do the trick. It would be best to go in hazmat gear as well. We can move in, disable the men and begin testing, sir. We need to act quickly."

"Okay, doctor," the general said after another moment's thought. He pulled out his phone again and quickly dialed. "Yes, hello Hank, I'm afraid I have a strange request..."

 **xoxoxoxo**

A/N: sorry this took so long! Review please! What'd you think!? I'll try to be quicker on the next update; it's been a weird week in my life. I'm having a quarter life crises... Thanks for reading!  
Please check out my other fics as well. Love, Dwarf Runner


	6. Chapter 6

**Virus 2.0.6**

 **Disclaimer: Stargate's not mine, yada, yada, yada...**

 **A/N:** despite having done Army ROTC myself... well that was the army, and I don't really know how much of this would go down... so I've taken lots of creative licensing. Maybe in real life, they would have called in much more experienced female officers...? I don't know, especially because it's only been in the last two years really that the US military has directly allowed women to be deployed in combat. So who knows how many females could have been found with tactical training and expertise?

Big thanks to Guest **Meghann** for demanding an update! I got the email with the review and realized I haven't updated in quite some time... Sorry it's been forever since I've updated this. It's been a weird few weeks! And right now I have the worst headache ever and some jet lag, thanks to changing time zones and not very much sleep this weekend. And of course, thank you to my faithful readers: Sumanira, dpdp, Amber, Samoneil01, and Rebeccca! You guys are the reason I keep going :D

Love, Dwarf Runner

 **xoxoxoxo**

It was the strangest call General Hank West had ever received in his life; and being a two star General, he had gotten some pretty strange calls. General George Hammond had called him just minutes ago and asked him to put together his best senior and junior females and to fill in eight teams of five women each. And to have them geared up for a strike, armed with tranquilizers. And of course, any female officers on staff as well to lead.

Unfortunately, he did not have very many female officers on staff. He didn't know why, they just didn't. Still, he had just enough to fill out half the request for leaders... the others would have to be senior female cadets. More than half his female faculty were not in good enough shape to undergo an op that sounded as bizarre as this. George, he knew, was involved in some pretty bizarre work under Cheyenne Mountain. Hank had really high security clearance so he knew of the Stargate's existence, having had the SGC use the academy's resources on more than one occasion.

Senior officers from the SGC frequented the academy, combing through cadet's files for new candidates for the program. Hank sighed as he pulled on his uniform and grabbed his phone again, leaving his wife sleeping peacefully in their large shared bed. He got in his car and dialed Colonel Bethany Emmet, his senior most female who was also in good enough shape to infiltrate the SGC. Senior officers often had an unfortunate tendency to let themselves go once they had been assigned to a desk. Emmet, though, worked out with the cadets every morning and lifted weights in the evenings.

"Emmet," she answered his call blearily. Hank glanced at his dash: 02:17.

"Emmet, it's General West, we have a situation at Cheyenne Mountain," he informed her.

"Yes, sir," she said, much more alert now.

"I need you to gather the top four female seniors to lead strike teams," Hank ordered. He could hear movement on the other end as she got up to comply. "There will be eight teams of five women each, lead by four seniors, and four of our faculty. Yourself, Stevens, Strong, and Becker. Get them geared up as well. Organize whatever other senior and junior female cadets you see fit to fill out the teams, especially those Cheyenne Mountain has already asked us about. Tactical gear, but tranquilizer guns _only_. I will be there in ten minutes. Choppers will meet us on the soccer fields in fifteen. I'll debrief when I get there."

"Understood sir," Emmet said, "I'm on it."

Hank hung up the phone and quickly called Colonel Dent, in charge of the pilot training and ordered four helicopters to the playing fields next to the women's dorms at the academy. He drove faster, breaking several laws, wanting to reach the dorms for what was certain to be the most bizarre briefing in the history of the Air Force.

Hank pulled up to the dorms and could already see forty women standing alongside the fields, some last minute rushing about as team leaders checked in with each other and evaluated their teams. The field flood lights were on as well, and Hank silently thanked Emmet. She was an amazing officer. He really should have put her up for a promotion already. He parked and climbed out of his car in a dignified manner and headed for the field. Emmet called the assembled women to attention as he approached.

Hank felt a swell of pride at seeing the cadets all properly geared up and ready to go. Idly, he wondered if they had all made their beds. It was part of their training after all. In real life, if they were called back in the middle of the night for a mission, it wouldn't matter... but still, it was part of training. Hank shook his head stopped next to Emmet, surveying the assembled company. He picked out Rivers, Yuni, Lee, and Greene, as the female seniors in squad leader position at the end of each row of five women. Stevens, Strong, and Becker, of course, made up the leaders of the other squads with the leader position empty in Emmet's squad. She saluted him.

"General," she said sharply. Hank quickly returned the salute and then turned to the assembled cadets and faculty.

"At ease," he called out. "Now, what I am about to tell you all is going to sound a little strange. You may have noticed that you all are carrying tranquilizers rather than paint ball guns or even live weapons. Many of you are aware of the complex known as Cheyenne Mountain. They have developed a situation and have called for your help."

He looked over them carefully. A few of them shifted uneasily. He could tell some of them thought he might not be serious. The president was going to kill him. He could hear the helicopters approaching. "Now, at the complex, one of their teams brought back a strange... virus which impairs the judgment of the men whom it infects. It affects only men, and so that is why you, the best and brightest females this academy has to offer, are going to infiltrate this complex."

There were titters of laughter from some of the cadets and many looked at each other in disbelief, nervously gripping their weapons slung across their chests. "This is _not_ a training drill. You may see some strange things while there. In fact, technically you are all supposed to sign a nondisclosure before setting foot in that mountain. But time is of the essence, ladies. You are to infiltrate and tranquilize any man you see as soon as you see him. Two teams to a chopper. Good luck, ladies."

"ATTENTION!" Emmet barked and all the assembled women sprang to formal attention, fists at side, eyes straight ahead, backs ramrod straight. The whirring of the helicopters became deafening as two headed for the near field and the other two headed for the upper field landing at opposite goal posts.

"FALL OUT!" shouted Emmet. Squads one and two led the run, heading up to the upper field, followed by squads three and four. Five through eight dashed to their choppers, splitting up just as he had ordered, two teams to a chopper. Hank watched the helicopters disappear over the treeline, heading for the distant Cheyenne Mountain Complex, wishing he were young enough still to go on ops. And realized he really needed more female instructors at the academy. Were there any men ready for transfer or retirement...? He wondered as he returned to his car and drove home to await Emmet's return call.

 **xoxoxox**

 **AN: aren't I the worst? *Evil grin* also I have a splitting headache, thank you jetlag and wacko sleep schedule... more to come soon. As always, any reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! I savor every single review (: Sorry I've been slow about getting more updates out. I started a new job (FINALLY) as a content writer for an online content creation company: I write articles for other businesses to post on their sites. So I've been doing loads of writing! Just not anything for fun /: My own novel really needs some love, as do my fanfics. Yesterday, I had to write about a garbage disposal and tips for dealing with kids after divorce. I needed a break, so here's some more Virus 2.0 for you all!**

 **Thank you to Sumanira, Rebeccca, Meghan, samoneill01, kahuna, Gynnie, tmtcltb, and dpdp, I appreciate you guys taking a few seconds to drop me a line (: You guys rock! And to everyone who is just following and not reviewing, I appreciate you all too! My reviews have actually surpassed my number of followers! And I have over 4500 views on this little fic! Thank you all so much for your support! And apparently quite a few in Germany as well, danke! (That's all the German I know, sorry.)**

 **Oh yeah, Disclaimer! Stargate isn't mine, I gain nothing from this except the satisfaction of bringing joy to others, etc, etc, etc. Except for Emmet and the other squad leaders, they're all mine (:**

 **Love, DR**

 **xoxoxo**

" _FALL OUT!" shouted Emmet. Squads one and two led the run, heading up to the upper field, followed by squads three and four. Five through eight dashed to their choppers, splitting up just as he had ordered, two teams to a chopper. Hank watched the helicopters disappear over the treeline, heading for the distant Cheyenne Mountain Complex, wishing he were young enough still to go on ops. And realized he really needed more female instructors at the academy. Were there any men ready for transfer or retirement...? He wondered as he returned to his car and drove home to await Emmet's return call._

Colonel Bethany Emmet had a limited knowledge of what happened at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. She knew only that every year, a handful of the brightest and best cadets were tapped for the "Deep Space Radar Telemetry" assignment, seemingly at odds with their success, they were sent to quiet posting. Or perhaps not so quiet. The words "deep space radar telemetry" practically screamed "COVER STORY!" Maybe now, she would finally get the chance to find out what was _really_ going on at the mountain.

Emmet stared out the window at the trees and mountains flashing by the helicopter wondering what they could possibly be in for. Within ten minutes, they had arrived and the choppers had to set down in the large parking lot outside the mountain. A tall, bald general exited a black SUV, followed by a tiny woman. They were accompanied by a small number of female airmen, all geared up for a tactical strike and armed with tranquilizer guns. As the helicopter set down, Emmet pulled herself out of her musings, focusing on the slightly portly general.

Emmet seized the helicopter door and slid it open, jumped out, and ran forward in a crouch to the edge of the blade range and dropped to her knees to turn and cover her team as the women all did the same. As soon as her team had ranged around her, flat on their stomachs, Emmet hand signalled the pilot and he saluted her and took off. Captain Sheppard was a nice guy; rumour was that he was shipping out overseas soon. Emmet remained down for a few moments longer, casting a watchful eye as the rest of her company deployed, other team leads in similar positions to her, all of them waiting as the choppers took off. With so many helicopters in such close proximity to each other, it was best to wait for them all to leave before getting up.

After a few tense minutes, the last of the women unloaded and the final chopper took off. Emmet rose to her feet.

"All clear! FALL IN!" she barked out. She had learned that bark from her first sergeant at basic training. It had served her well in many a crazy situation when she had been deployed overseas herself. The women scrambled to their feet and filled in to full formation in their squads, eight teams of five each, with just the first squad leaving the leader position open for her. Emmet almost grinned, proud of these women for their quick response, especially in front of this unknown general. Had to look good for the brass, right? Emmet strode up to the general and whipped out a smart salute.

"Colonel Bethany Emmet, reporting with company as ordered, sir," Emmet said quickly, still holding the salute. The general waved the salute off.

"At ease, Colonel," he said. "I'm General George Hammond, this is my CMO Doctor Major Frasier." The major nodded to Emmet who returned her attention to the general. "What did General West tell you, Colonel?"

"Only that there is some sort of virus on the loose in your facility... and that it affects only men," Emmet said, still wondering if this was some sort of joke. Emmet held her tongue though, the general and the major-doctor, both looked completely serious. Or else this was all some sort of elaborate training game. Somehow, Emmet doubted it.

"That's exactly right, Colonel," the general stated with a firm nod. "We do not know the entire situation going on inside the mountain right now, only that this virus is taking over our men. My own Second in Command has been affected. You are to infiltrate and sweep every floor, using my own key card for access-" he handed it over- "and make your way all the way down to the twenty-eighth floor. The bulk of the personnel will likely be on the bottom ten levels but still, take care of every floor. Tranq any male you see on site, no matter how _fine_ he seems."

Emmet nodded slowly, processing her orders. "Do we know of any women still on the inside, sir?"

"Yes, a Major Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Grear, and a Sergeant Tru, one of the nurses," replied the general. "This virus causes men to act extremely irrationally, Colonel. I don't know if you would even believe me if I told you how it affected them. And-" he paused and waved over another woman from the security post at the edge of the parking lot- "This is Lieutenant Dredge, she will run through the schematics of the base with you and as soon as you feel ready, move out. When you get in just tranq and secure any men you find. And Colonel, you are going to see some weird things down there. A full debrief will have to wait until the mountain is secure and the problem eradicated, however. Now, go save our people, Colonel."

"Yes, sir," Emmet said. Emmet nodded to the tall lieutenant who quickly unrolled her blueprints.

"Company! AT EASE! Squad leaders! Fall out and get up here for debriefing!" Cadets Rivers, Yuni, and Lee, and Majors Greene, Stevens, Strong, and Lieutenant Colonel Becker fell out of formation and jogged up to Emmet and Dredge and all hastily crouched around the blueprints.

"Alright, ladies, here's the situation..."

 **xoxoxo**

 _ **(Quick A/N: we're jumping back in time a little bit to Sam. While Sam is doing all this, Emmet and her people are still gearing up and getting to the helicopters.)**_

 _Sam didn't realize she had her breath held until the doors whooshed open on floor 21, the infirmary. She exhaled and stepped into the hall. The whole place seemed abandoned as she set off down the corridor, trying to appear nonchalant, as though she had every reason to be in the infirmary so late. Sam glanced around the infirmary: no one seemed to be on shift. What the hell was going on? Perhaps the night nurses had stepped out for coffee?_

 _There were no injured SGC personnel staying the night, so the beds were all empty. Sam hurried to the cabinet on the far side of the room and pulled out a basic bottle of Acetaminophen for the colonel's fever, a stretchy rubber band and a needle and a small vial to take some of his blood. Hopefully, she would be able to get out with it and find Janet to determine what was making their men act so... out of character. Sam stuffed her pockets with supplies, remembering a cotton ball and band aid at the last second and turned to leave. The base alarms went off._

" _Unscheduled off-world activation!" An unfamiliar technician announced. Walter had gone home for once? "Unscheduled off-world activation!"_

Sam froze, with the colonel out of commission, she was technically one of the highest ranking officers still on-base, but she still had no idea if the other men were suffering the effects of the virus. But still, she had a duty beyond her own team, beyond Jack, to the whole base. Sam bit her lip and ran for the control room. No one stopped her or tried to mate with her, thank goodness. By the time she had arrived in the control room, the gate room was full of the usual containment teams, weapons up at the ready. The technician nodded to her as she arrived.

"SG7 from P3X-773, ma'am, requesting medical," the tech informed her.

"There is no medical," Sam informed the technician. "Open the iris." He frowned and Sam ran down to the gate room, praying that the virus hadn't spread to any of the men nearby yet. The iris groaned as it slid open and SG7 came through. Sort of. Sam looked on in astonishment as three members of SG7 were carried through on stretchers by inhabitants of P3X-773, led by Captain Mackie. She cast about warily at the sight of all the men in the room and relief flooded her face as she saw Sam.

"Major Carter!" she gasped out. "Ohmygosh major!" she dashed down the ramp to Sam. For half a second Sam thought the captain was going to hug her. Instead she stopped just short and busted off a brief salute. "Ma'am, you won't believe what's been happening!"

"Oh, I think I might, Captain," Sam said, returning the brief salute. "Members of your team tried mating with you?"

The captain's eyes grew wide- "Yes, ma'am!" She looked even more relieved. "Well, just Doctor Henry, to start. The Major realized something was wrong with himself and Captain Adner and had the three of them retrained and placed on stretchers. The villagers don't know what's going on. And just a few hours ago, they all collapsed." She gestured vaguely to the men and women who had carried SG7 through from P3X-773. "Major, ma'am, what the hell is happening?"

"We think it's a virus, Doctor Frasier and I," Sam explained to the freaked out captain. "Let's get your men to the infirmary and then... We'll just have to keep everyone confined until we can get some help..." Sam turned to the security team- "Stand down!" Sam called out to the security team. "Let's get these men to the infirmary. Then the rest of you are restricted to quarters. Some sort of virus has begun to infect the men on this base. We need to minimize contact until we can get our medical teams back! MOVE!"

There was a brief moment where she wasn't positive the men would listen to her but they stood by and allowed the captain to lead her men and the villagers up to the infirmary. The security team filed out, hopefully headed to their quarters to restrict themselves. Sam bit her lip as she noticed one of the security team had held himself back, staring at her.

"Is there a problem, airman?" she demanded in her best Colonel O'Neill voice. She even pulled a Teal'c eyebrow.

"Ma'am, you are so beautiful," he said, stepping closer to her. "I need you, please, ma'am." Sam could see the slight flush on his face she had noticed before on the colonel and on Daniel.

"SECURITY TO THE GATE ROOM!" Sam shouted after the last of the team she had just dismissed. The last of the men immediately turned back around and dashed in. Two of them ran forward and seized their comrade. Sam looked at the other two who had come in behind them, "Get these men locked up. Do NOT touch them."

Damn. The virus was spreading. The men escorted their teammate out of the gate room and Sam dashed back up to the control room just as the sergeant was hanging up the phone.

"Attention, this is _not_ a drill," Sam said as she grabbed the microphone. "Code yellow. All personnel are restricted to quarters until further notice. All personnel are restricted until further notice. There is a virus spreading on the base, causing men to behave irrationally. Repeat, all personnel are restricted to quarters until further notice."

Damn. Damn. Damn. Sam frowned and gestured to the technician. "Get to your quarters, sergeant," she ordered.

"Ma'am-" he started. Sam gave him her best Teal'c death glare. He swallowed and took off with a hasty, "yes, ma'am."

Sam had to find a way to contact Janet and the general! Had the tech called the general? Sam reached for the phone only to hear the sounds of a fight breaking out in the briefing room above. Now, what?


	8. Chapter 8

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

 **Virus 2.0.8**

 **Disclaimer: Stargate's not mine. I think we all know this by now.**

 **A/N: Sorry this has taken forever. I've been volunteering at my community theater aaaand, of course, writing for my actual job. I've been pretty busy with trying to keep up with writing orders because I have the attention span of a goldfish. Last night I had a project that should have taken an hour, but wound up taking me almost 3? Because I just could NOT focus.**

 **But, thank you to everyone who left me reviews! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! DpDp, SamOneill01, Meghan, LadyOthala (WELCOME! I'm pleased to have you!), Kahuna, Pao (Glad you liked Captain Mackie!), Gynnie- thankyou folks SOOOO MUCH! I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews!**

 **And without further ado...**

 **xoxoxoxox**

 _Sam sighed and glanced up at the screen: floor 5, spare labs and offices. Sam hit the hold button on the elevator, wondering if security would come running. She glanced up at the security camera to see the little red light blinking away, happily betraying her. Damn. Sam stood, letting the colonel slide to the floor. Were all of the men infected or not? With a great deal of difficulty, Sam seized the colonel under the arms and dragged him from the elevator and down to the first door she came to. Remembering the blast door incident with her ID badge, she borrowed the colonel's and swiped into a storage room, then hastily pocketed it._

 _How to do this? Sam stared around the room after painfully dragging the colonel in. Her back ached from the strain of pulling Colonel O'Neill, and from hitting the railing in the elevator. She close the door firmly behind them, wondering how to help the colonel. She hoped Janet had reached help by now and that reinforcements would be on their way. Sam peered through the dim lighting of the room, surrounded by boxes and boxes of miscellaneous and forgotten things and rack after rack of old gear. She dug through one box and came out with a few retired BDU jackets. She hastily rolled one for a pillow for the colonel and then draped the others over and around him, trying to get him warm. She felt his forehead; he clearly was running a fever._

 **xoxoxo**

Jack heard the door close. He groaned and darkness welcomed him again.

The sirens were blaring. Jack could barely feel his extremities; his whole body ached all over. He dragged his arm through molasses, trying to get his hand to his forehead. Nothing seemed to be working properly. He shook from the cold but his head felt like it was on fire; his brain felt as though it had been stuffed with cotton. He needed... something. He needed _her_. Jack groaned again and rolled over. He blinked through the haze. He had to find... Samantha. He _needed_ to find her. He coughed against the pain ravaging his body and dragged himself to his knees.

Jack carefully crawled to the door and half threw himself on the handle. He seized it and dragged the heavy door open. His whole body shook from the fever and pain; heat raced through his veins and he broke in a sweat. Jack blinked blearily as he heard boots thumping down the hallway in the distance. The wormhole activation alarms shut down.

" _Attention, this is not a drill... Code yellow. All personnel are restricted to quarters until further notice. All personnel are restricted until further notice. There is a virus spreading on the base, causing men to behave irrationally. Repeat, all personnel are restricted to quarters until further notice."_

Samantha. It was Samantha. Jack had to reach her. He dragged himself forward into the hall. He needed Samantha. She was the only one who could help him. Where was she? He had to reach her. He had to. Jack struggled to pull himself against the wall and rested for the briefest of moments. The boots seemed to be getting louder. Jack shook his head and grabbed for the door handle to drag himself to his feet. The wall was his best friend as he sagged against it, gathering his strength. The boots were definitely louder.

Jack turned sluggishly to see an armed strike force staring back at him. He barely did more than blink in surprise before one of them raised a weapon and shot him. Jack flinched and looked down to see a dart sticking out of his chest. What the hell...? He reached for the dart, but never came close. He collapsed in a heap as darkness claimed him again.

 **xoxoxoxo**

 _Damn. Damn. Damn. Sam frowned and gestured to the technician. "Get to your quarters, sergeant," she ordered._

" _Ma'am-" he started. Sam gave him her best Teal'c death glare. He swallowed and took off with a hasty, "yes, ma'am."_

 _Sam had to find a way to contact Janet and the general! Had the tech called the general? Sam reached for the phone only to hear the sounds of a fight breaking out in the briefing room above. Now what?_

 **Xoxoxo**

Sam was torn between wanting to remain at the Gate in case a team dialed in unexpectedly, and needing to find out what was happening in the briefing room. She bit her lip and spent half a second debating. No teams were scheduled to come back for another twelve hours: SG8 was due back from P4X-988 from an extended geological survey. The planet was in a relatively Goa'ould-free region of the galaxy. They would be fine. Briefing room.

Sam dashed up the stairs to see two airmen fighting each other. Sam saw two SFs at the side, trying to break up the fight. They carried the now-standard zats in thigh holsters but seemed reluctant to use the weapons on their fellow airmen. Sam swore: apparently the virus was mutating, people were becoming violent. Damn.

"Airmen!" she shouted. "You! Take the one on your left! And you, zat the other! Do it, now!"

The two men complied and quickly zatted the fighting men.

"Take them to holding cells and get yourselves to the infirmary," Sam ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," the airmen both replied and dragged their comrades away. Those airmen would likely be infected now as well. It seemed to take some time before the virus really began to affect normal behavior. The general. She had to contact the general. Sam ran into the general's office and seized his black phone and quickly dialed his number. Two rings later the general picked up.

"Hammond," came the Texan's gruff voice.

"It's Major Carter, sir. Sir, I don't know if Doctor Frasier has been able to reach you yet but-"

"Major, I am aware of your situation," Hammond interrupted her. "Doctor Frasier is with me. Eight teams of five women armed with tranquilizers are moving through the facility as we speak, neutralizing anyone they find." Sam heaved a sigh of relief. "Can you tell me anything else, Major?"

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. "I left Colonel O'Neill in an upstairs supply closet. He lost consciousness and I tried to make him as comfortable as possible in a safe location. The virus, or whatever it is, seems to be spreading. I have ordered all personnel to quarters with a code yellow, alerting them of the infection. Those exhibiting signs of infection have been sent holding rooms."

"Good work, Major," Hammond said, relief evident in his voice. "You can remain where you are. Await the strike force. Once Colonel Emmet reaches you and the base is secure, contact me and Doctor Frasier will lead in the medical teams." Suddenly, Sam recalled the men she had sent to the infirmary.

"Sir, I need to go and secure the infirmary," Sam said quickly. Had she lost her mind? She took a deep breath to refocus. "SG7 arrived back and I sent Captain Mackie and her team to the infirmary with some of the inhabitants of P3X-773. Again, only the men were infected. But I need to make sure they are all secure. Who knows how much more this virus will continue to mutate? I think the men are starting to become violent, as well."

"Damn," Hammond muttered. "Is this from the Land of the Touched again? Could we have somehow gotten it again?"

"No, sir, I don't think so," Sam said, considering carefully. "This definitely came from P3X-773. As we mentioned in our debriefing, we were all propositioned multiple times by the locals. My working theory is that it's some sort of naturally occurring stimulant and it was passed on to our men. I'm not sure why it wasn't passed on to me, unless it's meant only to affect men and the women are the carriers..." Sam trailed off as she fell into deeper thought of the virus. "Perhaps it was meant to increase reproductivity...? Who knows? But we do have several of the locals from that planet in the infirmary. They helped Captain Mackie bring back the rest of her team. Once the men are all secure, we should be able to isolate the virus and find a cure."

"Excellent work, Major," Hammond said again. "Go secure the infirmary. Once Colonel Emmet secures the base, contact me."

"Yes, sir," Sam said quickly. Sam hung up and ran for the stairs. She needed to reach the armory first. She saw no one else as she ran through the halls. With only 4 women or so currently on base or Earth-side, and all the men confined to quarters, the corridors were empty of personnel. As she ran, Sam wondered briefly if she should go check on Teal'c but decided against. He would be fine and it would take extra time to reach him. She needed her own tranquilizer gun, and probably a zat would be good, and she needed to secure the infirmary. Sam wondered briefly over what floor the security teams were on. Strike teams comprised of _only_ women? How had they manage to find 40 women who could work on strike teams?

 **Xoxoxo**

Colonel Emmet lead her team first, sweeping quickly through the top 4 floors. Her team, squad one, and squad two followed after her. The other teams had taken the escape shafts to begin clearing lower floors, wanting to clear as much of the base as they could at one. Once a floor was secure and the men contained, the teams were to proceed to the next open level. Each squad was fully equipped with radios. She idly discarded the noises in her ear of the other teams as they moved through the complex. Emmet lead her squads through level 5, and turned a corner and swiftly held up a fist for "halt".

A gray-haired man leaned, almost drunkenly, against the wall. It looked as though he had just come from the storage closet. His eyes appeared unfocused, even though he looked slightly surprised to see them. Orders were orders. Emmet raised her tranquilizer and shot the man. He looked even more surprised as he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Emmet's second ran forward and checked the man's pulse.

"He's fine, ma'am," she reported, pulling out a zip tie and securing his hands behind his back and then zipping his ankles together. "Ma'am, I think he has a fever..."

Emmet frowned; they needed to go faster. "All teams, this is Charlie Leader, all teams double time, ladies. Charlie Leader, out." Emmet turned to her women. "Remember we are here to secure the base. We will have to worry about medical attention later. Unless someone is gushing blood, keep moving, ladies." There was a chorus of "yes, ma'am" from her squads. "Denny, Barret, drag this guy. We'll have to store him in the first unlocked room we find." Two of her people broke off from the squads to drag the man. Emmet's second, Harris, checked the supply closet but shook her head: it had locked behind him. Damn. They might just have to leave him in the open. She really didn't want to do that. They had been able to secure the other men they found in a single storage room on each level. This man seemed to be the only one on this level. Emmet looked him over: he was tall and therefore, would likely be heavy. She did not want to burden her women with such a load.

"We'll take him to the end of the level, if we don't find a room, we'll just secure him to one of these pipes," Emmet informed her teams, indicating the solid pipes running the length of the walls. They acknowledged her order with another round of "yes, ma'am"s. "Move out!"

Denny and Barret moved to the back of the squads to drag the unconscious man. Thankfully, they were two of the largest women present and seemed to be able to deal with their load relatively easily. Emmet took point again. They came to an intersection and Emmet considered the base layout again in her mind's eye. The hall split into three corridors and regrouped at the stairs and elevator at the end of this hall.

"Lee, take two down the right. Stevens, take two on the left. The rest of you, with me," Emmet ordered. The women moved off, three in each direction, sweeping the halls. Emmet pushed forward with her women, Denny and Barret pulling the airman as they went. All the remaining rooms in their corridor were locked tightly. Emmet met up with the rest of her squads at the far end of her corridor.

"Report," Emmet said to Lee and Stevens.

"No other men found on this level, and all rooms locked securely ma'am," reported Lee sharply.

"Kay, lock him to the wall," Emmet ordered. Denny and Barret quickly zip tied their load to the heavy piping and they all moved off down the stairs. "Squad 3 and 4 report," Emmet radioed out.

"Ma'am, levels 6 through 9 clear," Becker reported.

"Acknowledged," Emmet said. "Squad 5 and 6, report."

"Levels 10 through 12 clear, ma'am," Yuni reported in. "We had quite a few personnel on these levels; most were already confined to quarters, though. Seems an alert for a code yellow and restriction to quarters was issued just before we infiltrated, ma'am."

"Acknowledged," Emmet replied. "All right, three and four, head down to thirteen through fifteen. Five and six, go for 16 through 19. One and two, we're go for 20 through 22. Three and four, as soon as you're clear, head for twenty-three through twenty-five. Five and six, aim for twenty-six through twenty-eight.:

"One and two will come through on your way for a backup sweep and we will head for the infirmary. Five and six, secure the "Gate Room", when you reach it. And three and four, when you're clear, I want three to head for the control room as well, and four, re-join one and two at the infirmary. Squad leaders acknowledge orders," finished Emmet, knowing it was a lot to take in.

"Three and four for thirteen through fifteen. Three to the control room, Colonel, four to the infirmary, ma'am," Becker, three's leader, replied succinctly.

"Five and six moving out for twenty-six through twenty-eight, securing "Gate Room"," Yuni acknowledged.

"Becker, you are in charge for "Gate" security. You are go for strike, ladies, double time!" Emmet replied. "Charlie Leader out."

"All right, one and two, let's move!" she called and lead her women down the stairs, thinking this was, by far, the strangest mission she had ever been given.


	9. Chapter 9

**Virust 2.0.9**

 **Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine, etc.**

 **A/N: Thank you all SOOOO much for the reviews! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I've been kinda busy. But here's a nice little snippet. I've been slacking, I know. I was trying to do this one chapter a week, but dear Sumanira posted a review and I realized it's been awhile since I've written! (Sumanira, I'm glad you're back, I was getting concerned! I was thinking of sending you a PM to check on you.) And wow. Chapter 9! I didn't think it would get this long; I was originally aiming for a three-to-five parter! Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing or following! Oh and Bienvenue!, and Je vous remercie! And Danke! I google translated those, so sorry if they're incorrect to my French and German readers ^_^**

 **Anyway, without further Ado...**

 **xoxoxox**

" _Acknowledged," Emmet replied. "... Three and four, as soon as you're clear, head for twenty-three through twenty-five. Five and six, aim for twenty-six through twenty-eight.:_

" _One and two will come through on your way for a backup sweep and we will head for the infirmary. Five and six, secure the "Gate Room", when you reach it. And three and four, when you're clear, I want three to head for the control room as well, and four, re-join one and two at the infirmary. Squad leaders acknowledge orders," finished Emmet, knowing it was a lot to take in._

" _Three and four for thirteen through fifteen. Three to the control room, Colonel, four to the infirmary, ma'am," Becker, three's leader, replied succinctly._

" _Five and six moving out for twenty-six through twenty-eight, securing "Gate Room"," Yuni acknowledged._

" _Becker, you are in charge for "Gate" security. You are go for strike, ladies, double time!" Emmet replied. "Charlie Leader out."_

Lieutenant Colonel Becker, in charge of squad three, led the attack down to the lowest levels. The code yellow which had been placed into effect had done its job at getting rid of all the extra personnel. They met almost no resistance. There were a few other ill men in the corridors whom they promptly stored in any open room they could find and zip tied them to pipes, chairs, desks, or bunks. They had to pause as they passed by the infirmary level to zip tie an attractive, and unconscious, bespectacled man to a handrail in the stairwell. Becker looked him over for half a second; he looked to be about ten years younger than her. Damn. Too young. Becker sighed and led her women to the lower levels, quickly clearing out anyone else they found.

At last Becker led her women into the control room. Squads five and six were there already as Becker's teams filed in and helped to fortify the designated positions.

"Yuni, report," Becker ordered as she lowered her weapon, satisfied the other squads had fully secured the rooms.

Her second was staring out the control room window. Becker hadn't looked that way yet, but even as Yuni joined Becker and her second, she turned to see the most incredible sight. An enormous gray stone ring stood at the top of a metal ramp. It radiated a sense of power and inspired awe. And apparently it wasn't even doing anything at the moment.

"Ma'am," Yuni said from Becker's side. Becker started and looked down at the other woman. "Control room fully secure. We found four men in a side room and locked them all up. They were still fully conscious and lucid and didn't cause any problems. It seems most everyone else adhered to the code yellow, ma'am."

"Excellent work, cadet," Becker said proudly. "Establish your team as you see fit on the defensive against any 'Gate activity."

"Yes, ma'am," Yuni said with a sharp salute. Becker saluted her back and the cadet moved off, barking orders. Becker did a slow circuit of the control room, exiting down the side stairs to move into the 'Gate room itself and examine the device more closely. It was breathtaking. And she was jealous, if she admitted it to herself. If she were ten years younger, she might have been tapped to go through on missions. Sure, plenty of the SGC colonels, from what little she knew, were all around her age, but she had had a kid several years before.

Her priorities had shifted and so she had left her crazy adventuring and dangerous piloting assignments to take a more mundane, but safe position at the academy. There was no one else to care for her daughter if anything happened to her. Becker felt a moment of regret that she hadn't felt in a long time over having a child. What that general topside had said of this device and its capabilities, it sounded incredible; but her daughter was so much more important. Becker keyed her radio.

"Becker to Charlie Leader," she said.

"Go for Charlie Leader," Emmet replied.

"Ma'am, we have secured the 'Gate room and cleared the floors assigned to squads three, four, five, and six. Confirm-would you like another squad at the infirmary?" Becker asked crisply.

"Yes it looks like-"

Becker stopped listening as something began rumbling behind her. What the hell...? Becker turned, weapon up, wishing she had her trusty P90 rather than a tranquilizer.

"Ma'am! Colonel, we have activity in the 'Gate room!" Becker shouted into her radio. "Defensive positions now!"

"Becker! Major Carter is on her way. She said - control room - hit the blue button!" Emmet ordered her. Becker frowned, but turned and dashed up for the control room. Her squad automatically filled in the empty space she left behind. Becker dashed up the stairs and heard a phenomenal _Whooosh!_ from the 'Gate room. Becker reached the control room proper again and gazed out in wide-eyed amazement and shock at the shimmering blue puddle now within the confines of the 'Gate. She hurriedly shook off her astonishment and dashed forward to the control panel and spotted the big blue button immediately. But it was too late. Two men strode through the open 'Gate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** SG1 is not mine. :(  
Although, I've heard the original creators are looking to do a reboot. What do I have to do to get in on THAT project!?

 **A/N:** Sorry for the extended delay. I was extremely busy this summer and time just ran away from me. Before I knew, several months had passed! Wow, oh wow! I spent the summer volunteering at my community theater. I was in Children of Eden and ran the lighting board for _Jesus Christ Superstar_ , _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ , and _Phantom of the Opera_. I had a blast but it kept me super busy. So without any further ramblings, here is the next installment!

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

" _Ma'am! Colonel, we have activity in the 'Gate room!" Becker shouted into her radio. "Defensive positions now!"_

" _Becker! Major Carter is on her way. She said - control room - hit the blue button!" Emmet ordered her. Becker frowned, but turned and dashed up for the control room. Her squad automatically filled in the empty space she left behind. Becker dashed up the stairs and heard a phenomenal Whooosh! from the 'Gate room. Becker reached the control room proper again and gazed out in wide-eyed amazement and shock at the shimmering blue puddle now within the confines of the 'Gate. She hurriedly shook off her astonishment and dashed forward to the control panel and spotted the big blue button immediately. But it was too late. Two men strode through the open 'Gate._

Sam ran as fast as she could for the 'Gate Room, glad to have at least this excuse to get away from the teams currently occupying the infirmary. The nurses had all disappeared in the spread of the virus and Janet was, of course, topside with the general. Sam had felt so useless, and she hated to feel useless. SG7 most certainly had whatever the rest of SG1 had.

"Out of the way!" Sam shouted at a group of women occupying defensive positions just outside the control room. They scattered. Sam saw the issue immediately, but then sighed in relief at the sight of the two men on the ramp. "Defensive teams, stand down!" Sam said through the local PA system. She could sense the defensive team fill into the room behind her, no doubt they had their weapons trained on her.

"Belay that!" Colonel Emmett snapped through the microphone to her women. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she turned angrily to Sam, tranquilizer gun trained on the blonde woman. Sam put her hands up in surrender.

"I am Major Samantha Carter, and I know those two men down there," Sam explained hurriedly. "They are allies."

"Those two?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yes, in fact I think- I _know_ they should be able to help us with our current situation," explained Sam quickly. "Neither one of them can contract this virus."

"General Hammond said it affects men," Emmett said slowly. The defensive women shifted slightly down in the 'Gate Room, waiting for the order to let the men go, or to shoot them.

"It's difficult to explain and we are running low on time. But one of them is my father," Sam told the colonel, noting the stars on the other woman's shoulders. Emmett's eyes grew wide in shock. "Escort them under guard, but we need them. And I need to contact General Hammond to send Doctor Frasier down. She has the most experience dealing with this. Is the rest of the base secure?"

"Yes, major, it is," Emmett replied, lowering her tranq gun. She looked Sam over while she held her breath. Emmett turned and grabbed the microphone. "Defensive teams, escort those men to the infirmary." Down below, four women split from the individual squads and took the two men away.

"Good, now I need to call Hammond," Sam explained, lowering her hands at last. Emmett gestured for her to go ahead. Sam hurried to the phone, worried about the rate at which the men seemed to be deteriorating. Colonel O'Neill had been in particularly bad shape when she had left him. Would it stop at a fever? Or would it degrade and the men die from this virus? Shaking slightly with exhaustion, Sam picked up the phone and dialed the general.

"Hammond," came the Texan drawl. Sam could have cried in relief; except she was an Air Force major and Air Force majors did not cry.

"Sir, it's Carter," Sam said quickly, not paying any attention to Emmett and the others in the room. "Sir, Emmett has secured the base. My father and Master Bray'Tac have just arrived. I request you send down Janet as fast as you can. Some of the men are extremely unwell, sir."

"Acknowledged," the general replied. "I"ll have Doctor Frasier and a team of nurses down to you in just a few minutes."

"Thank you, sir," Sam answered. "We will start rounding up the sickest then for treatment in the infirmary."

"Acknowledged, Hammond out," General Hammond told her.

"Colonel Emmett," Sam said, hanging up the phone. "Request permission to take a team and go to the higher levels and begin collecting the sickest men. I'm afraid I abandoned my CO on one of the top levels. He was one of the first to become infected. I am concerned based on the rate of deterioration in SG7 that he-"

"Good Lord, are you a scientist?" Emmett interrupted. Sam felt her lips twitch, almost into a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Sam. "Doctor of astrophysics."

"All right, take a junior squad, no chain of command issues that way and those young women need to get some energy out," Emmett said with a crooked grin. "Yuni is down below in the 'Gate Room. Take her and her squad and go save your men."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sam said with her own grin and hurried off.

 **Xoxoxo**

Daniel started awake with a painful jerk. He gazed blearily around. Where were his glasses? What was... Sam. Janet. Oh, no. His body ached and every movement required focused effort and concentration. Even blinking hurt. He tried to move his hands but found he had been zip tied to a handrail in a stairwell. What the hell...?

 **Xoxoxo**

Teal'c heard the base alarms sound to signal the Stargate's activation. He stood and strode to his door. Much to his surprise, the corridor was empty. Where had his guards gone? He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow in consternation. Seconds later, the gate alarms shut down. He frowned, glancing up and down the corridor. No one remained anywhere in sight. He had to find Samantha Carter and find out the situation. Or perhaps the control room would be best. Teal'c surmised a virus similar to that from the Land of the Touched had invaded the base and currently controlled his human friends. From what little he had seen, it seemed to mainly be affecting the men. His mind made up to head to the control room, Teal'c secured his quarters and hurried off.

 **Xoxoxo**

Jack's head pounded. He heard the alarms. Was the base under attack? Where was he? He tried to move his hands, but couldn't. Everything ached and he shook uncontrollably from the chills wracking his body. All he knew was that he _needed_ Carter more than he had ever needed anyone else in his life.

 **xoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**10.17.16**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long break, but I discovered Grey's Anatomy, and it ATE. MY. LIFE. All I did for the last month was watch Grey's. I finished all 12.25 seasons in 4 weeks. Also, despite all of that, I have no idea what sorts of tests would be needed for this.**

 **Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine :( This is all just for fun. Although, I've heard they're rebooting it. Who do I gotta call to get in on being part of that?**

 **ENJOY!**

 **xoxoxoxo**

Janet and her nurses, in full containment gear, arrived at the infirmary to find a confused Braytac and somewhat amused General Carter/Selmak. Selmak was deep in conversation with one of the village leaders from the planet.

"Ah, Doctor Frasier," Selmak said, voice rising and falling in the slightly nerve-wracking pitch of the Goa'ould and the Tok'ra. Carter/Selmak bowed his head and Janet nodded politely back. "I was just speaking to Teva here about your patients." Janet nodded as she pulled out her stethoscope and began listening to Doctor Henry's heart and lungs. "I have learned of their customs. They are very... _free_ in their expressions of... interest in others. But they have never seen an illness like this ever before."

"That's good to know," Janet said somewhat absently as she continued to examine her patients. She'd need to get them all IVs of fluids, lots of blood tests... "Okay, nurse-" she turned to the women with her and rattled off orders for tests and IVs. The nurses hurried about, quickly following out her orders. The men were all strapped to gurneys and sequestered from others as much as possible. It was likely not airborne or they would all be ill by now, but still, Janet wanted to rule everything out.

As Janet and the nurses worked to take blood samples from the afflicted SGC personnel as well as the villagers, Sam arrived with several teams of women, the same women who had retaken the base. They bore several stretchers and more men. First in were Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. Sam and Teal'c entered last.

"Janet, it is so good to see you back," Sam said as she laid eyes on the petite woman. "What's with the hazmat suits?"

"General Hammond wanted us to take a few extra precautions," Janet replied, as she sent three nurses off with blood samples. "I explained that only men are susceptible but the general just wanted to be certain."

"Do you have any idea what might have caused this?" Jacob asked, taking over from Selmak.

"None," replied Janet, listening to Colonel O'Neill's vitals. Then she coughed. "Well, Major Carter did mention to me - the whole team mentioned to me - that every member of the team was... _propositioned_ several times. And as you already mentioned, they are very free with their affection. Perhaps something was passed on through their saliva? Some pathogen or chemical, something that helps to heighten the mating process that may be natural to the inhabitants of the planet, but is absent on earth." Janet theorized out loud as she moved on to take Daniel's vitals. Teal'c had gone to greet Master Bray'tac upon entering the infirmary and now stood stoically observing the ministrations of Janet and the nurses. "Nurse, we need to make sure that-"

Jack's monitor went crazy , beeping erratically as his heart failed.

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
